


Bloodlust (Amypilier Version)

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amypilier, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, tyler mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark is a vampire but he isn't one for biting and feeding from humans but his blood lust takes over and Amy lets him bite her but it goes to far





	Bloodlust (Amypilier Version)

Mark hopped into his car at seven he had to drive at night because Mark was a creature of the night, a bloodsucker or just the name everybody knew, vampire. Mark wasn’t a blood thirsty killer like you see in the movies or books, no Mark was a kind and gentle vampire his heart may no longer be beating but it still felt warm in his chest. 

Mark was heading to see his long time girlfriend Amy, now some may say its very dangerous to have a human as a girlfriend for a vampire but Amy knows Mark would never ever bite her Mark was good at keeping his cool with Amy. Mark drove into town and arrived at Amy’s apartment and looked in the window and saw Amy looking outside. She waved to him. 

All of Mark’s friends and family knew that Mark was a vampire. The first person to ever find out was his best friend Tyler. One night they were walking back from having dinner and it all happened in a flash. Mark had to disspared for a few months to control his bloodlust and lashing out and killing his family they all now know about his vampire state and still keep in contact but at a safe distance. If Mark’s bloodlust goes out of control it could end up badly but he has learned to keep it under control for a good while now. 

Amy walked outside and got into Mark’s car and kissed him. “Hello baby.” Mark smiled “hello love.” They got headed to Mark’s place and Mark and Amy sat on the couch. Mark breathed in Amy’s scent and buried his face into Amy’s neck. Mark felt a little dizzy from his bloodlust but he shook his head and took his mind off Amy’s fast pulse pounding in his ears. Amy pulled away from Mark her brown eyes shined and she smiled. 

“I have missed you so much, it’s been months since we seen each other so lets make tonight a good one. I’m still glad you’re not a bloodthirsty vampire or you would be all over me right now. Mark just kissed her “yeah, I’m glad I’m not like that but I really don’t know how long I control it I haven’t fed in a few hours and I’m very hungry” I need some air.” 

Things were hitting Mark bloodlust, sickness and lust but Mark didn’t want to just go and run into a field and munch on a rabbit. Amy got up off the bed and Mark walked over to the window and opened it, he took a few deep breaths, his eyes glowed fiery red. Amy came over and Mark could hear the nervousness in her heartbeat. “Mark, what’s wrong love?” Mark sighed “I’m very hungry Amy but I don’t want to eat anything right now.” 

Amy sighed “Mark don’t force it, you know what happened last time you almost died because of the blood loss, its ok just go into the woods and grab yourself something I don’t mind I’ll wait here for you.” Amy turned and walked back into the bathroom and brushed her hair and fixed up her make-up. 

Mark sighed and turned into his bat form and flew to the woods, he didn’t want to eat anything so he bit his own wrist and made it look like he fed putting blood on his lips and down his chin. Mark flew back to the house and headed inside. Amy looked at him a little scared by the blood on his chin and lips she handed Mark a tissue. 

“Thanks, so we better sleep soon the sun will be up in a few hours and I need to sleep.” Amy nodded and headed into bed, Mark just looked out the window trying his best to ignore the bloodlust screaming at him to eat something. Mark thought a shower would help his lust for blood so he stripped down and headed into the shower. 

The shower helped a little bit but he felt more of the pain in his belly and almost doubled over in the shower Mark held himself up with one hand on the shower wall and he couldn’t take it anymore the vampire inside him was making him want to feed. Amy was sitting on her computer reading some tweets. Mark came out of the shower and headed into the bedroom his eyes glowing again and all his eyes could stare at was the beating pulse in Amy’s neck. 

Mark needed to feed badly and his lust was taking over and Mark couldn’t control it. “Amy, it hurts.” Amy was taken back at Mark’s voice and saw him doubled over in pain on the floor naked she may add. Amy got up and ran over to Mark. “Mark! What’s wrong?” Amy I’m so sorry I lied I didn’t feed in the woods I didn’t want to and now” a growl comes out “I can’t control it, I need to feed!” 

“R, run Amy I cant control it!” Mark screamed out as his fangs grew out of his gums and his eyes glowed and he looked up at Amy “No Mark, I’m not going to run I love you, here feed from me I trust you.” Amy, no I couldn’t I don’t bite humans.” Mark do it, I don’t want to loose you.” The vampire looked at Amy and he pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. Amy gasped getting the wind knocked out of her and she yelped as she felt Mark piece his fangs into her neck. 

“M, Mark! Yes baby you can feed from me.” The feeding was turning on Amy but Amy started to feel very weak. “M, Mark stop!” Mark’s lust took over and he went to far, he could hear Amy’s heartbeat slowing down to nothing. With her last bit of strength Amy slapped Mark. Mark stopped his actions and with heart barley-beating Amy slumped to the ground. “Amy! Oh my god, what have I done!” 

Mark started to cry as he bit into his wrist “oh Amy I’m so sorry, here baby please drink it’s the only way to save you.” With the little bit of life Amy had left in her she latched onto Mark’s wrist and drank his blood. When enough was taken Mark moved his wrist away and Amy passed out. Mark thought it was to late as he heard Amy’s heartbeat stop and her chest stilled from rising and falling. 

Amy, baby please wake up.” Amy took a deep breath and her eyes sprung open and they glowed a bright yellow. Amy looked around and saw Mark with blood tears streaming down his face. “Markimoo, wha, what happen?” Amy, oh my god” he reached and hugged her to his chest repeating “I’m so sorry Amy, so fucking sorry.” 

Amy pushed him back “what do you mean you’re sorry, what did you do to me?” Mark placed Amy’s hand on her own chest, Amy felt no heartbeat beneath her palm. “Oh my Mark did you kill me?” Mark sobbed openly red tears streaming down his face. Amy sprung up and paced around the room “oh my god Mark why?” “I’m sorry Amy the bloodlust I just couldn’t control it. 

I went to far and you were dying and only way to save you was to change you.” Amy just bent down and hugged Mark. “It’s ok Markimoo, this means now we can live forever and always be together I’m fine with this. It will take sometime getting used to it but I know I will have the best vampire teacher in the world.” 

Mark smiled and kissed her “yes, I will always be the best teacher, I love you Amy.” “I love you to Markimoo.” 

The end.


End file.
